Infection
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga]T for saftey. Albedo attacks, and Gaignun gets infected by UDO! When workers at the Kukai Foundation start dieing, who's fault is it? Can Jr. solve the mystery? Will he get killed in the process? R&R! chapter 3 is up! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Attack on the Zohar

Infection

By Kaltmr

Disclaimer: yeh, i don't own xenosaga... if i did, ep 3 would already be out.

A/N: oh, btw... this chpt contains some spoilers from episode 2... about albedo... and how he got his powers... and what happens when he shows off his powers. if you don't wanna read em, then skip my flashbacks. you'll see as you read, that it will say, _Enter Flashback. _don't read that, if u don't wanna get spoiled. scroll down until you reach the SECOND _End Flashback_ ok? THE SECOND ONE. there are 2 flashbacks. if u miss that, not my fault. kk?

Chapter One:

Attack on the Zohar

((Gaignun))

I took a look at my watch and sighed. "All this work to do..." I got up from my desk and left my office. "Well, I might as well go check up on the Zohar... it'll at least give me something to do other than this paperwork.." I walked down the halls of the Kukai Foundation, waving away the nagging 100 Series Realians that badgered me. "It's fine, it's fine, I'm going to check out the Zohar... I'll be back."

Entering the room, I could feel the infinite power that filled the Zohar... and the evil that was known as U-Do. "U-Do..." I muttered to myself.

_Enter Flashback_

_"I'm breaking the link!" _Jr. cried out, looking worried.

"_No!" _Albedo looked scared. I could see the fear in his eyes. They pleaded at Jr. to keep the link. _"Don't let go Rubedo! Don't let go!"_

_"I have to!" _Jr. yelled out, releasing Albedo's hand. Red beams of light came out from the hole in the ground, and they began circling around the U.R.T.V.s.

_"No!" _Albedo fell back, as a beam of red came towards him. He rolled over and attempted to scramble away, but the beam hit him square in the back.

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those memories. "Ever since that day..." I stared at the Zohar. "Albedo's never been the same..."

_Enter Flashback_

_"It's not like he didn't deserve it! He was making messing with Rubedo!" _Albedo was arguing with us.

"_Still, that doesn't give you the right to hurt him like that! He's our brother!"_

_"Stop acting like you like him Rubedo..." _Albedo mocked. "_Besides all he has to do is regenerate!"_

_"Regenerate?" _I wondered out loud.

_"What do you mean regenerate?" _Jr. asked

_"You don't know?"_ Albedo put his hand up to his head. _"Like this!"_ He charged up a ball of energy... and blew off his head. Blood spattered the wall, and soaked our clothes. Seconds later, purple energy wavered where Albedo's head once was, and his head reappeared. "_See?"_ Albedo looked happy, as if he had accomplished some great task, but Jr., he looked grim. "_Rubedo?"_ Albedo asked tentatively.

_"You idiot!" _he punched Albedo to the ground.

"_Rubedo!"_ I cried out, amazed at his show of violence. I quickly held him back.

_"If you don't regenerate... you could..."_

Albedo face showed pure horror. "_But... I always regenerate! And besides... he can do it too... right? So can you... right?"_

_"No!" _Jr yelled out, trying to pull loose, attempting to hit Albedo again_. "We can't!"_

Albedo's eyes grew huge. "_You can't? But... but..." _tears started appearing on his face. "_You can't leave me Rubedo! Nigredo!" _he suddenly stood up and hugged us, crying. _"You can't leave meeeeeeee!"_

_End Flashback_

The voice of young Albedo reverberated throughout my mind as I shook my head again. "What is this?" I thought our loud. "It's as if..."

"As if someone is willing you to think these thoughts?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Albedo!" I cried out, preparing for any tricks he might pull. "How did you get here?"

"That's no concern of yours." he cackled. "But think about it Nigredo... if contact with U-Do gave me my regenerative powers..." he shot a beam of energy at the Zohar "Think of what another does would do for me!"

I quickly got in the way, and took the hit. "Are you crazy? If you awaken U-Do... there's no telling what could happen!"

"That's exactly the point my brother!" he shot two more blasts at the Zohar. I blocked one, but the other hit the Zohar.

It rumbled slightly, but nothing else happened. 'I have to stop him from hitting the Zohar!' I thought, gathering up energy. Albedo shot two blasts at the Zohar again, but I shot my own blasts and they canceled out.

"Ooh! So you're prepared to take some effort now eh, Nigredo? Well... now's a good time as any to test out my new move! Those first blasts I've been shooting... they're marking shots. The energy those blasts have charged both you and the Zohar! I can change the charge of my shots... and have them home in on whatever target I choose!" he put his arms to his sides. "Let's see you block these shots..." he cackled, and shot out energy blast after energy blast, changing the direction of his arms for each attack.

Desperately trying to block out all the energy beams, I shot out a large blast in the air, and hit that with a smaller, explosive shot of energy. This caused the large blast to explode, creating many smaller beams of energy, which canceled out many of Albedo's beams, but not enough of them. All of the remaining beams hit the Zohar.

"Yes... YES!" Albedo yelled out, and the Zohar began rumbling. "Awaken U-Do! Grant me the infinite power I seek!"

The Zohar rumbled even more, and began to glow red. A large beam of red energy came out, and made it's way for Albedo. "No! I won't... let you!" I ran towards Albedo and pushed him out of the way. I was hit by U-Do, instead of Albedo. I could feel the power surging through me, as I was sent flying backwards. A smoking wreck, I could do nothing as I watched another beam of red energy fly out of the Zohar and hit Albedo. He glowed red, and all I could hear his laughter echo in my mind, as I lost consciousness.

---

A/N: OOH! lol. atk of the U-Do! wht will happen to Gaignun? wht about Albedo? well, u gotta wait for tht... cause stuffz been happening whilst Gaignun sleeps... next chapter... Murders at the Foundation. R&R plz!


	2. Murders at the Foundation

**Aeris1172:** lol, nope, sry... that's my NEXT ficcy... i'm onli have a handful of characters in this one... cause i don't know how to incorperate them ALL in here... and sadly, Shion isn't gonna be here. so... no sxc in here...

DISCLAIMER: nope, not mine.

Chapter Two:

Murders at the Foundation

((Gaignun))

"Ugh..." I woke up and looked around. "Albedo!" I suddenly sat up, and saw nothing around me that resembled the battle with Albedo. I winced at the pain that coursed through my body, and lied back down.

"Hey, take it easy Gaignun." Jr.'s head came into view. He was grinning. "Looks like you and Albedo had quite a fight, eh? Got your butt whooped?"

"Oh shut it Jr... you would've gotten beaten faster that I would've. He's got this new move... and I got hit by U-Do... and ugh..."

Jr.'s face suddenly looked serious. "Wait, what about U-Do?"

"He awakened... for a short period of time. Albedo wanted to be more powerful... so he awoke him and got hit... but I got hit first." I winced again. "This pain... it's killing me! How long have I been out?"

"Four days." Jr. grinned again. "Looks like you really did take a beating. Well, at least your ok. You won't be able to do anything for a while. I'll take over here while you're... incapacitated."

I chuckled. "You'd do anything to take over here for a while... well, that's fine, I suppose. Where are the others?"

"The others? Well, they're off on the Elsa. They're escorting Helmer to an important meeting at Fifth Jerusalem. They thought it would be best if I was the one to accompany you. Helmer needs his protecting, you know?"

"No..." I chuckled again. "You want your power..." Jr. play-punched me, and I winced in pain again. "Ah, not so hard!"

"And here I thought you were the tough one." he grinned.

"No matter..." I quickly changed the subject. "So what's been happening while I was out?"

"Well..." Jr. took out some papers.

"Papers? You're making me work while I'm like this? I should've let Albedo hit me more!"

Jr. laughed. "As if... this is something serious." he paused suddenly.

"Yes... well?" I waited.

"Well... there have been some murders in the Foundation while you've been out."

"Murders?" I was shocked. "Have you...?"

"Yeah, I've increased security, and locked down the place. I did a complete check, and no one who shouldn't be here is here. Yet, people still died. It must be someone from the Foundation."

"From the Foundation? This is bad."

"Yeah, I know. And there aren't any links between the suspects, so it's impossible to tell who's going down next."

"Who are the victims?" I asked, as Jr. handed me the papers.

"Well..." he pointed out the top piece of paper. "The first day you were out, this guy was found." It was a young man, a new guy here, if I remembered right. He had short, brown hair, and dark brown eyes to match. "This guy worked on the bridge. Now this girl..." he pointed out the next sheet of paper. This one showed a woman, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "She worked in our Realian Care department. The next day, I preformed the lock down... and nobody out of the ordinary was found... and no one was murdered again. But on the forth day... last night, no one was killed... but we found these..." he pointed out the last sheet of paper. Shown on it, were many mangled defensive Realians. "They were all found destroyed beyond repair. There were also a few blown out A.G.W.S. units, but they weren't damaged too bad."

"Wow... who could be doing this?" I looked closely at the pictures again. "These marks..." I looked at the pictures of the man and the woman. "They look..."

"We looked into them, and they were burn marks. The murderer must be using some kind of high energy weapon."

I frowned. "I don't see a connection between these people... or the Realians... at all. And who here would have a high energy weapon?"

"Well, I don't know, but don't worry about it Gaignun... I'll keep track of things around here... you just rest."

As soon as Jr. mentioned the word rest, I could feel my fatigue coming back fast. "That's a good idea..." Jr. left me, and I drifted off to sleep.

---

A/N: oh boy, who's killing all these people? find out next chapter... and REVIEW! ok? sry, but next chapter will be a tad short... The Dream.


	3. The Dream

**Aeris1172:** lol, no... it's not kos-mos... or albedo... it's... well... u'll find out in this chappie.

disclaimer: it's not mine, so don't sue me...

Chapter Three:

The Dream

((Gaignun))

Things were hazy. I felt myself walking around the Foundation... but I wasn't the one who was walking. It was like being in the driver's seat but having the car run on it's own... I had no control. 'I must be dreaming...' I thought to myself. 'Who am I?'

A scream pierced the silence as a woman caught sight of me. She immediately ran from me, and I gave chase. She entered the park area, and hid behind the fountain. Of course, it wasn't the best hiding spot...

"Master... why are you doing this? Please... don't kill me!" she whimpered and scooted back, trying to get away.

"I'm sorry dear..." came the horrible voice. "I have to... let you go!" I held up my hand and a large beam of red energy appeared.

'Jr.?' I instantly thought. The red made me think of Jr. but it couldn't be him... the person felt... taller than Jr. The beam flew from my hand, and instantly killed the woman. Her mouth opened up to release a scream, but it was too late... she had died before she could let the sound out. Her blood splattered onto my hands and all over the floor.

A strange feeling came over me. I tried moving my hands... and they moved. I had control over the body. I slowly walked over to the fountain. "It's time to see... who the killer is..." I looked over the edge of the fountain... and stared at the reflection.

—

I suddenly woke up. I was covered in sweat. "Oh no..." I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood... just as they were in the dream. "I'm the killer..." I muttered to myself, not wanting to believe it. But the blood stains on my hand was proof enough. I was the killer.

---

A/N: sry for such a short chappie folks. i couldn't think of anything to keep it... interesting. so... it's as short as u see it. and another note... ifi don't get reviews for this soon... priority for this story **will** move down. i've thought of a MUCH better story... and this is getting kinda boring. so review! and i do mean ppl OTHER than aeris! cause i know she'd read and review this regardless of how boring i think this is... so review or this may not get updated for a while...


End file.
